Miley to you, all I am is the Invisible Man
by ilurvemybutterflies
Summary: What can be worst? pretend that you don't like her? or to accept the fact that she doesn't feel the same way. Both hurts, We know. Just look around and maybe there's one person who truly cares for you. Jonas Brothers, Miley & Emily ONESHOT. soz


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the characters in the story but I do own the plotting. And the themesong for this songfic is sung by 98 degrees it is entitled "INVISIBLE MAN"**

* * *

Nick's POV

I was looking at my mirror checking myself out. The boys and I are going to Starbucks to meet Emily Osment and my best friend, Miley Cyrus. Miley and I have been best friends for quite sometime now. We love to have each other's company. We're just next-door neighbors so I sometimes visit her when I can and when I have nothing to do. I come up to her roof with her and sometimes we'd go up and hang-out on my roof. We love watching the stars above. We have a lot of common though we also have a lot of differences. But we liked it that way. We make a fuss over a small thing and make it a big one. Yep, we told each others secrets. I told her first about my diabetes before I told the world. She has been there for me the whole time. She would watch what I eat and would tell me not to eat that because it's too sweet. I know it's too motherly but I liked being cared for. She told me that she had this _thing_ for her co-star, Cody Linley. I told her I don't like him for her but she wouldn't listen to me and would say that I wouldn't understand. Yea right!

"Come on Nick" yelled Kevin. They're already downstairs waiting for me.

"I'm almost done" I yelled back

"You just said that 30 minutes ago" That was Joe.

"Ok. This time its official" I ran. I jumped over Joe who was tying his laces.

"Come on Joe. Because of you we're already late." I looked at Joe and laughed at him.

"Because of you, we're already late" he said, exaggerating the first part.

"Come on Goldilocks" mocked Kevin at me. They always tease me as Goldilocks. I don't see any resemblance except for the hair.

"Yea Funny" I rolled my eyes at him and head to the car.

We head up straight to the nearest Starbucks, where we would meet the two girls. When we arrived they already ordered their coffees. They're just laughing and giggling when we got there.

* * *

Nobody's POV

(just the narrator :D )

"You girls talking bout us?" Joe asked

"Naww. We're talking about-" Miley elbowed Emily.

"What was Emily's about to say is…we're glad that you guys are now here" she looked at Emily

"Yea. We've been waiting here for 20 minutes" wailed Emily

"We're late cause Nick-" Kevin was about to say to the girls that Nick took minutes to look his self at the mirror.

"Don't even start" Nick whispered to Kevin. "Ok… So we're just gonna order something" Nick said while heading his way to the counter where Joe was standing.

"Ok"

"Umm Nick? Don't forget" She was talking about he would watch his sugar intake.

"Got it" Nick said and winked at Miley.

* * *

Emily's POV

"So what about Cody? Did he ask you out?" I asked Miley who was actually giggling when she heard Cody's name.

She's been crushing on him since he became our co-star playing the hottie celebrity classmate of ours named Jake Ryan. She liked him on-screen as well as off-screen. She's been waiting for their screen kiss that our director planned to do on the set. She told me she can't wait. Jake Ryan is such a nice guy and a cutie too. But I don't like him for Miley, I like him for me. Joke!. Nah, I don't have a crush on Jake. I like Nick's brother, Joe though he doesn't look like he's interested in me or something and with this _somebody _since I met him . I don't care. Let's go back to Miley. I like Miley to end up with Nick. I've been having these feelings that they would end up together. I've been telling Miley about this but she wouldn't listen to me or she would just tell me that it's _just feelings_. Whatever.

"Nope. But I am hoping he would" she's been dreamy again.

* * *

Nick's POV

So after we finished our drinks we went to Miley's house. Just hanging out with pizza and cola's playing videogames and stuff. While the girls were talking on their own.

'_Hmm I wonder what they are talking about.'_

"Hi girls. Can I join you guys?" I asked

"Nick, yea sure." Miley looked at me with her big brown beautiful eyes. I love it when she looked at me that way.

We just talked and talked. I failed to know what they're talking about before I joined them. We head home when the sun began to set. Emily is sleeping over Miley's house.

"Guys, I'm bored. Let's play spin the bottle" Joe said while he took the empty bottle. He can be weird sometimes. When he's bored he would ask as many things or he would invite us to do stuff with him. But we like it when he's like that.

"It's no fun" whined Kevin.

"It will be" Joe said while raising his thick eyebrows.

We circled on the carpet and sat in Indian style. Joe spins the bottle and it landed to Kevin. He asked Kevin to pick between _'Truth or Consequence'_. He chooses consequence. Joe told me to asked Kevin to do a disgusting consequence. I thought for a while and came up with a disgusting consequence that Joe asked.

"Ok. You asked for it. Kevin I want you to kiss Joe's armpit" I laughed hysterically.

"What!?!" they both said in unison.

They can't do anything so they did it. Joe rushed to the bathroom and washed his armpit and pours on alcohol on it, while Kevin went to the same bathroom and washed his lips with hand soap. Still not contented he brushed his teeth even though he just kissed Joe's armpit with his mouth closed. I followed them and took a video of them doing those things. I just stand by the bathroom door and laughed at them.

Kevin spins the bottle and it landed on me. They glared at each other with their evil looks and looked at me.

"I choose '_Truth'_" I'd rather choose truth than choose consequence; they might take revenge on me.

"Who's your crush? And tell me why you like her? And tell us more stuff."

I told them.

"What!?!" again they said in unison.

"You like Miley?" asked Kevin not believing that I just said _'I like Miley'_ a while ago.

"Yes, but she don't like me. She like that Cody Linley aka Jake Ryan" I said while mouthing my words.

"I like her because she my best friend. I like her eyes, her voice, and her presence."

They still can't believe what they hear. They keep on asking me until we went to bed.

"You really like her?" asked Kevin in his teasing voice.

"Shut up!" I throw my pillow at Kevin and he throwed it back.

I can't sleep that night. I'll tell Miley about how I feel for her at the right time. Not now.

"Morning. You had a good dream?" mocked Joe while he's eating his pancakes.

"The usual" I sat beside him and ate my pancakes.

"So you coming at the Emily's party tonight?" asked Kevin. I forgot that Emily will be having a party at her house.

"You two will go?" they nod. "Ok I'm in" I ate the last bite of my pancake.

We went there as early as we could. We found Miley sitting with _that_ Cody, I could tell they were flirting. My brothers kept on telling me to go there and not let Miley go near that dude. I laid a quick glimpse on them every minute, not wanting Miley to know that I'm spying on them. Emily came over to where our table was.

"Hi Guys glad you came early" she giggled

"Us too" I replied

"Miley's with him again" she said while looking at the two.

"Just let them be" I said

"Ok. So there will be a karaoke and I want you Nick to sing first. I'll be picking the song for ya'" she winked and went to the other guests.

Miley went to our table and joined us.

"So, why you leave him there?" I asked her without looking at her.

"Just cause. And besides you guys are more fun to be with"

"Oh" I said without any expression on my face.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and saw Cody.

"Nope" Miley snapped at him. She moved closer to me to let Cody sit beside her on the other side.

"OK!! CAN I ASK NICK JONAS FROM THE JONAS BROTHERS TO COME TO THE STAGE AND START THE KARAOKE SESSION?" Emily said on the microphone.

"Go Nick Go" cried Miley

"Okay" I asked Miley and Cody to move to let me out. I walked over to the stage while the crowds are applauding.

"Hi guys! Enjoying the night?"

"YEA!!"

"Nick here is gonna sing us this song which he personally dedicate to someone special" she then winked at me.

"Good luck. I know you like her" Emily whispered.

'_Invisible Man by 98 degrees'_ flashed on the screen. _'Clever'_ I thought. Then the people screamed.

As the music started, I looked at Miley. Cody's arm was wrapped around her. I looked away and thought that Miley _just_ want me to be her best friend. I wish she would notice me not as her best friend but more than that.

"You can hardly wait to tell all your friends  
How his kisses taste sweet like wine  
And how he always makes your heart skips a beat  
Everytime he walks by  
And if you're feeling down, he'll pick you up  
He'll hold you close when you're making love  
He's everything you've been dreaming of  
Oh, Baby ..."

The song really fits my situation. Never thought Emily knew how I felt for Miley. I wish that Miley would be as clever as Emily, to know that I like her more than she thinks.

"I wish you look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man ...  
Yeah, oh... you don't see me, baby  
You probably spend hours on the phone  
Talking 'bout nothing at all"

The crowds sang with me. Some are dancing with their partners. Some are waving their hands in the air. Some just don't care at all.

"It doesn't matter what the conversation  
Just as long as he calls, Oh...  
Lost in a love so real, and so sincere  
And you wipe away all those tears (all the tears)  
Your face lights up whenever he appears, Ah ...

(You don't see me) I see you all the time, baby  
(You don't see me) The way you look at him  
(You don't see me) I wish it was me, sweetheart  
Boy, I wish it was me  
But I guess it'll never be"

I looked at the table where Miley was sitting with Cody and didn't find them there. I looked everywhere till I saw Miley dancing with Cody. I looked away and turned my attention to the crowd. I looked at Miley again and this time I saw her kissing Cody on the lips. I almost cried but I stopped my tears from showing. She really doesn't know I'm alive.

"Oh ... oh... oh ... oh baby,

You don't see me girl  
But I love you, yes, I love you  
Oh ... oh ... oh ... yeah  
Baby, Baby, Baby... Yeah"

I've made up my mind to be just friends with her and expect nothing more. I walked past Emily. She called me and told me that they were kissing.

"Yea I know. I just pretend that I'm not there and that I didn't see them" the tears that I held back began to overflow. I didn't sob but I was crying. Emily then hugged me for comfort.

* * *

Emily's POV

"_Yea I totally know how you feel_" I hugged Nick to comfort him. All I want is for Nick to confess her feelings with Miley and be happy with her.

_I thought I can make you happy when I try to hook you up with Miley. And I thought I'll be happy whenever I see you happy. And I know that the only person that can make you happy is Miley. But I was wrong. Making you happy will make me sad after all. I know you wouldn't understand me for you **wouldn't notice me either**._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** OK!!! people here's another story inspired by a song. before i wrote this i was actually listening to the song and i thought that it would be great if i'll make a short story which is related to the song. so i made this. hope y'all like it. R&R!! i **think** i wrote in there about miley having brown eyes (i cant find it) i'm not sure what is the color of her eyes sooo...i guess that's it && if you cant understand the plot (sorry) i'll make things clear for ya So.. nick like Miley but Miley likes Cody. so Emily which is friends with Nick and Miley and Cody, which also like Nick but she already knew Nick likes her friend so she just helped Nick to confess his feelings to Miley, which she thinks would make Nick happy and her happy but she's wrong. 


End file.
